


Ella

by Janemba_988



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janemba_988/pseuds/Janemba_988
Summary: A.U. Raditz llegó a la Tierra con la firme convicción de encontrar a su hermano menor y llevarlo consigo. pero el destino le tenía preparado una sorpresa agridulce, poniendo en su camino la presencia de esa mujer, tan efímera como el frescor del campo, como esa extraña calidez en su pecho, como esas ganas de vivir siempre a lado de ella.





	Ella

 

 

**Ella**

 

* * *

 

 

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creador, Akira Toriyama.**

 

* * *

 

Su respiración estaba acelerada, aunque no sabía por qué. Sentía su rostro arder y eso le estaba preocupando. Dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia aquella mujer, que aún sin percatarse de su presencia seguía lanzando patadas y golpes al aire, como peleando con un adversario invisible. Sus ropas dejaban apenas imaginar la esbelta figura femenina, su cabellera negra se movía al compás del viento y le otorgaba una imagen casi hiptonizante.

    Por un breve momento, él deseó poder acercarse y embriagarse con su aroma. Pero no podía, en ese momento estaba en medio de una misión muy importante, por lo que no le estaba permitido distraerse de esa manera.

    "Es una lástima. Cuando encuentre a Kakarotto, todo este planeta será destruido, incluyéndola a _ella_ " pensó con cierto desánimo, ya que era la primera vez que encontraba a alguien como esa mujer.

    Hipnotizante, ese adjetivo le quedaba bien.

    Elevado a unos cuantos metros sobre ella, la observó continuar con su pelea imaginaria. No llevaba mucho tiempo ahí mirándola y ni siquiera hubiese imaginado que _alguien_ todavía siguiera con vida en ese planeta, pues se suponía que para ese momento, su hermano menor hubiera acabado con esa raza. No obstante, el disgusto al ver que seguían con vida fue grande, y la decepción, aún mayor.

    Kakarotto era un imbécil.

    Encendió su scouter y midió la fuerza de la fémina.

    —Setenta y tres unidades —susurró un tanto asombrado—, es mayor al del promedio.

    Aunque no lo suficiente como para darle una pelea divertida. La mujer dio una serie de patadas y se impulsó hacia atrás dando una impresionante voltereta, acabando con un puñetazo firme y un pequeño grito de combate. El sudor bajó por su frente y ella lo limpió con la manga de su traje de combate, porque para él, ese era un traje de combate.

    Se preguntó si ella estaría aterrorizada de verlo, si ella intentaría atacarlo si él intentaba tocarla, si se resistiría demasiado si intentaba unir su labios con los suyos.

    —Maldita sea —murmuró con enfado, pues su imaginación amenazaba con volar demasiado y hacerlo realidad.

    ¿Habría problemas si la raptaba y se la llevaba con él? Porque si así era, podría considerar la idea de escapar del escrutinio de Freezer e iniciar desde cero.

    "¿Desde cero?"

    Movió la cabeza, con lo que su larga y rebelde cabellera le golpeó en la espalda y hombros, y dibujó media sonrisa en sus labios. Empezar a alucinar no era algo bueno ni estaba en sus planes, mejor era que fuera a buscar a su hermano idiota y le explicara su situación, para después largarse del planeta una vez que hubiese acabado con esa raza... _incluyéndola._

    Estaba a punto de marcharse, mas la vio caer exhausta sobre el césped y no le fue posible desprender sus ojos de la figura femenina.

_Era hermosa._

    Absorto en su contemplación, no distinguió en un primer momento de dónde provenía aquel molesto sonido, hasta que cayó en cuenta que era su scouter. Lo encendió y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

    Dos presencias poderosas se acercaban.

    Miró hacia el horizonte, en donde no se distinguía figura alguna. Comprobó que el poder no era tan elevado como para preocuparse, pues apenas eran un tercio de la suya, ni siquiera actuando juntos podrían hacer algo en su contra. Miró a la mujer que lentamente se incorporaba y sacudía el polvo de sus ropas. Tuvo la tentación de gritarle que se largara de allí, pues si una lucha se desataba, ella, con su nivel de pelea tan bajo, podría resultar herida. No lo hizo. La observó, miró de nuevo al horizonte y, cruzado de brazos, espero a sus contrincantes.

    Uno de ellos debía ser Kakarotto. El otro, ni idea.

    Fuera la razón que fuera la que le llevó a dejar con vida a esa raza, no le interesaba. Bien sabía que el no obedecer una orden, era considerado como un acto de traición y esto debía ser castigado con la muerte. El sujeto que acompañaba a su hermano terminaría igual.

    La mujer se retiraba ya, lo cual lo alivió de sobremanera. Al menos no tendría nada que ver en el asunto. Sin embargo, no contó con que los otros sujetos estaban prontos a llegar e irremediablemente tendría que presenciar la pelea, al menos por un breve instante.

    Miró de nuevo al horizonte; sin duda, Kakarotto era igual a su padre. Sonrió de medio lado, confiado, y miró por impulso a la mujer de negra cabellera. Al verla marchar, algo en su pecho dolió.

    "¡Estupideces!" se reprimió mentalmente

    Su hermano menor seguro le daría muchos dolores de cabeza si le dejaba con vida, pero ¿no se suponía que expresamente había ido a ese lugar a buscarlo? No, ya no más. Desde el instante en que vio la aberración que cometió al perdonar la vida a seres tan débiles e inferiores, perdió todo interés en llevarlo consigo. Si tanta simpatía había sentido por esa raza, podía morir con ella.

    Los vio llegar y dirigirle miradas de incredulidad, en especial Kakarotto, pues había dejado que su cola estuviera libre, meciéndose de un lado a otro. El otro sujeto era un Namekusei Jin, distinguible por su piel verdosa, y se preguntó qué rayos hacía un sujeto como ese en un planeta como la Tierra; sus otros dos compañeros se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

     —¿Quién rayos eres tú? —preguntó su hermano menor con todo el valor que había supuesto.

    Sonrió airado. No valía la pena perder la compostura.

    —Eres igual a tu padre —comentó a modo de saludo—. Supongo que no puedes reconocer siquiera a tu hermano mayor, ¿verdad? Déjame refrescar tu memoria: yo soy tu hermano mayor, Raditz, y tú perteneces a la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo: los saiyajin. Aunque ya hace varios años que nuestro planeta, Vegita, fue destruido por un asteroide, por lo que ahora solamente quedamos cuatro saiyajin, incluyéndote.

    El rostro de Kakarotto era algo digno de ver. Era una verdadera pena que luego de años sin verlo, manteniendo la esperanza, aunque vaga, de que siguiera con vida, su reencuentro estuviera lleno de decepciones.

    —No puedo creerlo, Kakarotto. Se suponía que debías destruir este planeta, ¿qué rayos has estado haciendo? —espetó, aún cruzado de brazos.

    Su hermano abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para después mirarlo con furia.

    —¡No me llames de esa forma, mi nombre es Goku! ¿Y a qué te refieres con que debía destruir a la Tierra? —cuestionó perturbado.

    El Namekusei Jin los miraba alternadamente, y Raditz sabía que debía tener especial cuidado, ya que en cualquier instante podía atacar sin previo aviso, así que envolvió su cola alrededor de su cintura para evitar cualquier accidente.

    —Eso es lo que hacemos, purgamos planetas para luego venderlos a un buen precio. Me sorprende que en realidad no lo recuerdes; fuiste enviado en una cápsula cuando tenías tres años porque tu poder de pelea era demasiado bajo —le explicó de mala manera.

    Volvió el rostro de pronto hacia el lugar donde había visto a la mujer por última vez, pues seguían flotando en el aire, y en su rostro la perplejidad fue absoluta. Goku, al ver este acto del sujeto que se decía su hermano, también miró al mismo lugar y su sorpresa fue equiparable con la de este.

    La chica los miraba con profundo interés, a la par que sus músculos se tensaban al percatarse de la mirada de Raditz sobre ella, pero buscó una respuesta en los ojos de Goku.

    —Esa idiota —murmuró irritado el saiyajin de cabello largo.

    —Milk —dijo en voz baja Goku, llamando la atención de su hermano.

    ¿Kakarotto la conocía?

    Raditz y el namekuseijin vieron con asombro cómo el otro descendía de manera precipitada hacia la mujer y trataba de alejarla. Mas ésta, con increíble audacia se las arregló para deshacerse del agarre y alejar a Goku de sí.

    —¡Milk, tienes que irte de aquí, es peligroso! —gritó, consternado.

     Ella lo miró y luego miró hacia arriba.

     —Goku, ¿por qué tiene ese hombre una cola? Pensé que solamente tú la tenías, ¿qué significa esto? —cuestionó, suplicando por una explicación ante tan absurda situación.

    Antes de que pudiera explicar nada, un grito de dolor llegó a sus oídos, obligándolos a alzar la vista, para seguir con incredulidad el trayecto del cuerpo de Piccoro, estrellándose a una velocidad impresionante contra el suelo y alzando una gran nube de polvo. Ni siquiera lo había previsto, ni un solo indicio de ese ataque.

    Raditz, presa de una furia salvaje e inexplicable, surgida de la cercanía de su hermano con esa mujer, la cual lo dominó con facilidad, lo había atacado. Alzó su mano, formó una pequeña esfera de luz en la palma que creció con rapidez, y sin pensarlo demasiado, la arrojó de lleno contra su hermano, quien apenas y pudo huir llevando consigo a Milk.

    En su corazón no había más que odio.

    ¿Cómo se atrevía Kakarotto a poner sus sucias manos en una mujer que no merecía? Imperdonable. Se cobraría por dos traiciones, pues lo quisiera o no, él se la llevaría.

    El impacto de aquel ataque inicial produjo un gran cráter y arrojó miles de fragmentos de roca por doquier. Goku miró a Milk, su esposa, y se dijo que, luego de llevarla a un sitio seguro, trataría de llevar a su _hermano_ a un lugar donde no pudiera hacer daño a nadie.

    —Milk, escúchame. No sé qué es lo que pretende este sujeto, pero sé que no será nada bueno. Lo primero que haré será llevarte a un sitio seguro y luego lo derrotaré —le explicó luego de acomodar un mechón de negro cabello detrás de la oreja de esta.

     Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asintió, percatándose que la situación estaba fuera de sus manos. No era algo habitual estar tan asustada como lo estaba en esos momentos, mas sabía que situaciones como esa siempre sucederían teniendo cerca a Goku. Confiaba en su esposo aunque no le gustara que se arriesgara a cada instante. Sin embargo, lo que le producía más desconcierto era el hecho de que su esposo estuviera acompañado por el sujeto que años atrás causara tantos problemas en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, pero ya tendría tiempo para preguntárselo a Goku después.

     Raditz voló con rapidez hacia su hermano, propinándole un golpe en la mandíbula que lo mandó lejos de la chica. La miró un instante y acto seguido formó otra bola de energía que lanzó sin miramientos al hombre que apenas se había logrado incorporar, y con suerte logró esquivar. A pesar de ello, Goku se dio cuenta de que el poder de su adversario era superior de lo que había imaginado.

    "¿Acaso puede elevar su ki a voluntad?" se preguntó agitado.

    Si ese era el caso, entonces tendría que pensar en algo para lograr vencerlo, porque él debía proteger a la Tierra, él debía proteger a Milk y a su futuro hijo. Porque él quería conocerlo y verlo crecer, como escuchaba de su esposa desde que supieron que serían padres. No obstante, el qué hacer aún estaba turbio en su mente.

    Raditz, por su parte, no podía aplacar su furia, llegando incluso a ignorar la voz de sus compañeros en su oído, quienes a través del scouter le recriminaban por tomarse todo a la ligera.

    "¿A quién diablos le importa?"

    Preparando su técnica más poderosa planeaba zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas, pero ahora escuchó una voz distinta a las del scouter y la de su propio hermano, una voz que se le antojó como el más hermoso sonido que en su vida hubo escuchado, equiparable, quizá, a la de su madre, esa mujer que le dio todo el amor que necesitó en su infancia, aquella madre que perdió, según creía, por culpa de un asteroide... la voz de _ella._

    —¡Deja en paz a mi Goku! —le gritó con autoridad, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y mostrando toda la seguridad que en su estado pudo reunir.

    Él, profundamente perturbado por esa frase, bajó la guardia, cosa que Goku aprovechó para tratar de atacarlo con toda su fuerza. Raditz recibió apenas un golpe que lo dejó pasmado y sin esperar ni un segundo, le devolvió el golpe que lo lanzó cerca de la mujer. Ella acudió a ayudarlo y Goku la alejó, pues no podía ponerla en riesgo, cosa que ella comprendió. Impotente al no poder hacer nada, asintió con firmeza cuando su esposo le dijo que huyera, así que se levantó y corrió, no sin antes dirigir una mirada llena de rencor al extraño sujeto que, anonadado, la veía marchar sin moverse siquiera.

    Raditz la vio marchar, sin poder hacer nada para detenerla. El dolor en su pecho aumentó al ver el claro desprecio que inspiraba en esa mujer, y se preguntó cómo era posible que algo como eso le sucediera a un ser tan poderoso como él, porque el caer tan bajo por una mujer era deplorable. Frunció el ceño y ya no le importaron las voces en su oído. Concentró toda su energía para arrojar su técnica, la que definitivamente terminaría con esa pelea tan absurda, la que le pondría como el vencedor, para después, ahora si dudar, exterminar a esa raza que no merecía su permanencia en ese universo.

    El scouter le indicó que el Namekusei Jin seguía vivo, pero su nivel de pelea era mayor que antes. Le dirigió entonces la mirada y se percató de que preparaba ya un ataque. Lástima que ese poder de pelea no le daba ventaja alguna contra él, aunque sería divertido ver lo que intentaría hacer.

    Una vez que juntó toda la energía que necesitaba, Raditz lanzó su ataque, y su hermano, tan herido como estaba, apenas pudo ver con incredulidad la gran cantidad de energía acercándosele a una gran velocidad. Para sorpresa de su hermano mayor, y aun contra todo pronóstico, esquivó el ataque. Sin embargo, este se dirigía hacia al lugar menos deseado para ambos, justo donde estaba Milk.

    —No es posible —dijo afectado Raditz, mirando cómo ese ataque, producto de su propia ira, se acercaba peligrosamente a la mujer que en poco, poquísimo tiempo, logró mover algo en su interior.

    ¿Cómo podría perdonarse el hecho de ser el causante de su muerte? ¿El perdón le sería otorgado alguna vez? Era irónico que aún después de ser el causante de miles de muertes, ahora la idea del asesinato no le parecía grata.

    El grito de su hermano, el cual estaba lleno de desesperación, al igual que su intento de llegar hasta donde estaba ella, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Una voz desconocida que surgió de su interior le gritó, fúrica, que debía hacer algo, que no podía dejarla morir, porque era _injusto._

_Él la salvaría._

    Ignorando el hecho de que el sujeto de piel verde seguía juntando su energía, se lanzó lo más rápido posible hacia la chica, pasando junto a su hermano, llegando justo a tiempo para desviar su ataque y tomar en sus brazos a la mujer, quien presa de la consternación, no apartó los ojos de su inesperado salvador. La calidez de su cuerpo era el mayor de los deleites, mayor al producido por una excelente pelea; su olor, suave, se coló por su nariz y se quedó grabado en su memoria, al igual que sus delicadas facciones, con esos grandes ojos negros y ese suave cabello, aunado a la fragilidad del cuerpo femenino que cabía perfectamente en sus poderosos brazos. Y esa calidez en su pecho que surgió al verla por primera vez, creció, al igual que el deseo de quedarse por siempre a su lado. Mas esas agradables fueron efímeras, porque alguien se la arrebató, y ese era su hermano, quien volvió a decirle a la chica que se fuera de allí, y cuando Raditz quiso protestar, fue acallado por un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

    Alzó la vista hacia Kakarotto y vio con sorpresa que en sus ojos sólo había deseo de acabar con él, de cualquier forma, a cualquier precio.

    Todo lo que aconteció después fue demasiado confuso, demasiado rápido, tanto que apenas pudo procesar pequeños fragmentos de ello. Primero, Kakarotto golpeándolo sin darle tregua, luego, sujetando su cola con fuerza, después gritándole al sujeto verde que era momento de que lanzara su ataque; él suplicando clemencia y siendo ignorado con frialdad, y por último, el punzante dolor en el pecho, atravesándolo sin piedad junto a su hermano.

    La sangre subía por su boca y comenzaba a ahogarse; el sabor de su propia sangre tenía un gusto terrible. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse y en su oído las voces de sus compañeros parecían más lejanas, con más eco. Sus recuerdos se agolparon en su mente como un recuento terrible de lo que había hecho, dicho, pensado. Mas sus últimas memorias eran más gratas, porque incluían a esa chica.

    Antes de morir, pudo escuchar apenas como un leve susurro, acerca de unas misteriosas esferas que tenían el poder de conceder cualquier deseo, incluso revivir a los muertos. Si al menos sus compañeros pudieran hacer algo al respecto, si hubiera una mínima posibilidad de que pudiera ser revivido, sería feliz, pues eso significaría una nueva oportunidad para estar por siempre, ahora sí, junto a ella.

 

**FIN**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Eh, pues, no tengo mucho que decir, ja, ja, ja, sólo que a mí en lo particular, me encanta el personaje de Raditz, aunque siento que no hice mucha justicia con él en este fic, así que si alguien aprecia mucho a este saiya, no me asesine por favor. Acerca del "triángulo" amoroso, no sé cómo lo tomaran pero yo lo adoro, jajaja, así que, bueno, he quedado satisfecha con el resultado de mi trabajo, porque después de todo, invertí bastante de mi imaginación en esta historia, aunque corta, me llenó de entusiasmo.
> 
> Como siempre, deseo que la hayan disfrutado, o al menos se hayan entretenido un poquito, y como me gusta saber su opinión, no olviden dejar su comentario, sea con opiniones o críticas constructivas, todos son bienvenidos con los brazos abiertos. Y si, modifique mucho los hechos originales, pero ya saben, es un universo Alternativo y en la mente de los fanfickers todo puede ser posible.
> 
> Gracias por leer y que tengan un muy lindo día. :D


End file.
